3 Raras Vs La Mafia
by Kuro Hikari-chan
Summary: Ellas eran 3 chicas otakus normales con una aburrida vida en México, hasta que un día una una extraña y familiar bazoka rosa les cae del cielo , el nuevo invento de la familia Bovino que es capaz de teletransportarte a otra dimensión y esa es. . . la extraña y divertida dimensión de Katekyo Hitman Reborn¡ ¿que ara ahora la mafia con estas 3 niñas anormales que les envió el destino?
1. ¿QUE DEMONIOS OCURRIÓ AQUÍ¡¡? -

Para Kaori Comaeda ^-^

Disfrutenlo¡

Caminaban 3 chicas de unos 15 años lentamente como intentanto retrasar la llegada a aquel lugar tan aburrido y normal para todos. . . la secundaria.

-No quiero ir a la secu, vayamos mas lento. . . !talvez nos cierren la puerta y no nos dejen entrar¡- sugirio la chica mas bajita del grupo de piel blanca con ojos castaños, el cabello negro y ondula mientras daba un vuelta frente a las otras dos bloqueandoloes el paso.

-Yo tampoco quiero ir Tere, pero hoy hacemos examen de recuperacion de matematicas y no podemos faltar- contesto con resignacion la mas alta, aunque tampoco era demasiada diferencia, mientra la esquivaba y continuaba caminando, caminaba rapido haciendo que su cabello negro se moviera, tenia los ojos de un castaño oscuro y la piel aperlada tipica en los mexicanos.

-Pe-pero. . . Diana-

-Callense y caminen las dos de una vez, hace mucha calor y el jumper no ayuda mucho- gruño con fastidio la chica de mediana estatura de piel un poco morena con el cabello y los ojos chocolate.

-Si, si, todas odiamos el jumper pero que le vamos a hacer el el uniforme de la secundaria-dijo Teresa mientras jalabauna punta de su jomper (ella de verdad odiaba los vestidos, faldas o jumpers.)

-Oe, Nicol ¿que es eso?- pregunto Diana mientras se detenia.

-¿Que es que?-inquirio con curiosidad mientras se detenia al igual que las otras dos.

-Eso, esa cosa brillante en el cielo- señalo al cielo apuntando un destello muy brillante que parecia acercarse a cada segundo.

-!Una estrella fugaz¡- grito Teresa con asombro mientras se volteaba a ver el cielo.

-Noo, es Goku que vino a saludarnos- dijo Nicol con sarcamos mientras movia la cabeza de un lado hacia otro

-!Enserio¡-grito Tere con felicidad.

-Callate Teresa-gruño Nicol mientra trataba de taparle la boca corriendo de un lado para otro sin lograrlo.

-Oigan, la cosa extraña se nos esta acercando-Dijo Diana.

-Cierto la habiamos olvidado- dijieron ambas mientras se separaba (ya que Nicol habia logrado atrapar a Tere y ahora la apretaba del cuello) y dirigian su vista al cielo intentando ver aquella extraña cosa que se acercaba cada vez mas.

-Nooo me digaaan, no me habia dado cuenta-dijo Diana con sarcasmos.

-Haber es una. . . ¿bazooka?- pregunto Nicol mientras forzaba la vista.

-¿Como en KHR?. . . Espera, !¿dijiste bazooka?¡-pregunto Diana con miedo.

-Si ¿por qu. . . deberiamos correr-.

-Si, deberiamos. . . !corran¡-gritaron las 3 a la vez dandose media vuelta y comenzando a correr, pero solo a unos pasos Teresa callo al suelo, regresaron intentando arrastrala si era necasario pero ya era demasiado tarde

-!DEMONIOS¡-gritaron las 3 mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos

. . .la bazooka callo sobre ellas y lleno todo el lugar de humo rosa. . . ¿rosa?.

El lugar estaba completamente inudado de humo rosa ni siquiera serias capaz de verte la palma de la mano si quisieras.

-Quien sea que este encima de mi. . . !quitese ya¡-rezono una voz entre tanto humo rosa que habia en el lugar.

-Oe¡ porque me tiras-

-Porque estas muy pesada Teresa-

-Oigan ustedes ¿donde demonios se supone que estamos?-

-Uhmm. . .¿en el cielo?-

-¿Y por que el cielo es rosa Tere? haber responde-

-Pooor queee a Dios ¿le gusta el rosa? :D-

-Pues tiene pesimo gusto para la decoracion entonces-

-Yaa callense las dos, no estamos muertas y apurence que quiero salir de tanto rosa-dijo la voz de Nicol mientras se escuchaba su caminar

-Osea qué pudimos haber sido secuestradas por aliens y estar en rosalandia y lo unico que hubieras querido hacer es dejar de ver tanto rosa- dijo Diana mientras intentaba parar a Teresa (ya que con tanto rosa no veia nada).

-Pues dudo mucho que pudiera dejar de ver rosa y estuvieramos en rosalandia-dijo Tere

-!Que caminen les dije¡-se oyo la voz de Nicol a lo lejos (al parecer ya estaba muy lejos)

-!Yes, my lord¡-contestaron al mismo tiempo Diana y Nicol mientras comenzaban a correr.

Suiguieron caminando por un largo tiempo hasta que lograron ver una luz a lo lejos

-!Veo la luz¡-grito Teresa

-Que parte de que no estamos muertas no entiendes Tere-

-No la luz que vez al final del tunel, otra luz parece que es del sol-

Las chicas continuaron caminando hasta llegar a salir del humo cuando vieron el exterior quedaron mudas. . . definitivamente ese lugar no era Mexico dudaban incluso que fuera el mundo real, todo parecia como si estuvieran en un anime.

-¿Que demonios paso a . . .qui?-pregunto Diana mientras comenzaba a ver a Nicol y a Tere

-¿Que te ocurre. . . Diana?¿Nicol?-pregunto Teresa mientras miraba a Diana y a Nicol quedando impactada

Las 3 chicas voltearon rapidamente a verse en un pequeño cristal que habia en la casa de al lado . . .se quedaron sorprendidas al ver sus reflejos en el cristal.

Diana ahora tenia la piel blanca al igual que su cabello que le llegaba a la cintura con el ojo izquierdo rojo y el derecho azul.

Nicol tenia el cabello morado hasta media espalda muy alborotado y los ojos de un extraño blanco convinando con su piel clara.

Y Teresa tenia el cabello morado ondulado corto con los ojos de un rojo carmesi brillante.

Y sobre todo las 3 tenian el uniforme de la secundaria de Nanimori.

-¿!QUE DEMONIOS OCURRIO AQUI¡?- Fue lo que rezono por toda la "pacifica" ciudad de Nanimori ese dia, lamentablemente esto acababa de comenzar y las cosas se pondrian aun mas raras de lo que ya eran.

Perdonde si esta pesimo, hasta yo lo se¡ TToTT asi que si alguien quiso leerlo se lo agradesco de todo corazon y tambien les agradeceria si dejara un review para saber si a alguien le gusta.

Acepto criticas (constructivas claro esta),tomatazos, helados lo que quieran

Les mando un beso recien salido del horno, cuidense de las bazookas que caen del cielo¡

Bye-bye


	2. Busquemos a Tsuna

**Hola hermosa gente de fanfiction antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron reviews, respondo al final del capitulo,por ultimo Katekyo Hitman Reborn¡ no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro ahora si a leer.**

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en el pavimento, recargadas en la vitrina de una pastelería en el centro de la ciudad, con una enorme nube de tormenta sobre sus cabezas, haciendo que la gente que pasa las viera con extrañeza.

-Y ahora que hacemos~- murmuro con la cabeza gacha Diana mientras la nube sobre su cabeza se volvía mas grande.

-!Ya se¡- grito Tere mientras se paraba de golpe y un foquito aparecía de la nada sobre su cabeza haciendo que Diana levantara la cabeza -Primero, Nicol quita ese foco de mi cabeza-

-Ok, ok -Dijo Nicol despreocupada mientras aventaba el foco a no se donde haciendo que le callera a alguien en la cabeza haciendo que este gritara de dolor

-!Auch¡,!Fíjate donde avientas las cosas niña¡- grito el hombre mientras se acercaba con el puño en alto dispuesta a golpearla.

-!Cállate y quédate quieto imbécil¡ a menos de que quieras que te golpee mas fuerte- grito Nicol con los ojos brillante mientras sacaba un bate de fierro (sabrá Dios de donde) y una aura tenebrosa la rodeaba -Discúlpate- ordeno Nicol mientras lo tiraba al piso y le ponía el bate en la cabeza -!Ahora¡-

-Go-gomenasai señorita- se disculpo el hombre temblando de miedo

-Ok-Dijo Nicol como si nada mientras subía los hombros restándole importancia al asunto y quitando el bate de la cabeza del hombre, cuando el extraño estaba a punto de levantarse lo pateo mandándolo a volar al mejor estilo equipo rocket -Disculpa aceptada-.

-Guaauu¡- dijeron Tere y Diana mientras miraban la pequeña estrellita que aparecía en el cielo

-Por eso no hay que meterse conmigo jijiji- rio Nicol con una sonrisa que podria considerarse psicopata mientras el fleco le cubria los ojos

-ahh. . .cof cof- tosió Diana atrayendo la atención de Tere y una mas tranquila Nicol -Olvidando esta tétrica escena ¿de donde demonios sacaste ese foco Nicol?- pregunto Diana con curiosidad mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lo encontré- respondió Nicol como si nada

-¿De dónde?-insistió curiosa

-De por ahí, no importa ahora si Tere ¿cuál es ese santo plan que nos estas contando desde hace media hora?- pregunto Nicol con impaciencia

-Oh cierto mi plan es. . .es. . . es. . . lo diremos en el siguiente capítulo¡- dijo Tere como anunciadora de comerciales

-!Que digas el jodido plan de una vez¡- grito Nicol a punto de lanzársele encima y asfixiarla de no ser porque Diana la detuvo a tiempo juntándole las manos detrás de la espalda

-Ya, ya no soportas nada Nicol mi plan es. . .!busquemos a Tsuna¡- Dijo Tere como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Tanto tiempo para que digieras eso. . .-dijo Nicol con tic en el ojo -Ahora si. . . !te voy a matar Teresa¡- dijo Nicol mientras se soltaba y comenzaba a perseguir a Teresa con el bate de antes en alto dispuesta a golpearla

-Es una buena idea pero tiene dos problemas- dijo Diana mientras miraba a Nicol y a Teresa sin hacer nada (ya que Nicol había tirado el bate al suelo y ahora ahorcaba a Teresa)

-Enserio ¿cuales? estaba segura de que mi plan era perfecto- dijo Teresa como si Nicol no la estuviera ahorcando al estilo Homero Simpson

-Primero: Como lo encontramos y Segundo: que le decimos- contesto Diana mientras separaba a Teresa de Nicol

-Que tal si le decimos: !Hola Tsuna, venimos de otra dimensión donde tu eres un personaje de anime¡- dijo Tere alegre mientras subía las manos al cielo

-No creo que sea buena idea que les digamos que son personajes de anime- dijo Diana con el dedo índice y pulgar en la barbilla mientras intentaba pensar en una respuesta mas lógica

-Que tal: Sabemos todo sobre ti ayúdanos o muere- opino Nicol mientras sonreía de medio lado

-Ya se digámosle: !Soy tu fan, enséñame a usar las llamas de ultima voluntad¡- dijo Teresa con los ojos brillosos

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra situación. . .pero no seria una mala idea- dijo Diana mientras sonreía bobamente

-Y si solo les decimos que veníamos caminando directo a la secundaria y una bazooka de la que salía humo rosa nos callo encima, aquí el humo rosa es normal por lo que deben de saber algo. . .y luego le ordenamos que nos enseñe como usar las llamas- dijo Nicol mientras soñaba como golpeaba a gente con las llamas de ultima voluntad.

-Bueno y ahora ¿donde lo buscamos?- pregunto Diana rompiendo la burbuja donde se encontraban encerradas

-En. . . la secundaria de nami-chuu- sugirió Teresa

-¿En la secundaria?. . . ahhh por dios ni siquiera sabemos si son los de 15 o los de 25 años¡- grito Diana desesperada mientras se jalaba el cabello haciendo que la gente la mirara como diciendo: "_Esta loca_".

-Bueno pues busquémoslo en su casa y fin ya deja de preocuparte tanto Diana- dijo Nicol mientras arrastraba a Teresa y a Diana hasta que se detuvo de golpe

-¿Alguna sabe donde esta la casa de Tsuna?- pregunto con un tic en el ojo mientras Diana y Teresa caían al suelo con unas gotitas en sus cabezas

-No tengo ni idea, busquemos por toda Nami-chuu si es necesario- dijo Teresa con determinación mientras se ponía de pie con los ojos brillantes

-Bueno que les parece si buscamos por allá- dijo Diana mientras señalaba un parque

Avanzaron un rato en dirección al parque hasta que llegaron al centro del parque que era una plataforma y en medio tenia una pequeña fuente

-Oigan esperen yo conozco este lugar- dijo Diana mientras se detenía

-!¿Enserio?¡-preguntaron con asombro las dos

-Aquí. . .!aquí ocurrió la pelea entre Dino, Mukuro, Xanxus, Squalo y Byakuran vs Jager y Bermuda¡ !KYAAAA¡-grito emocionada -Aha, aha se me va el aire- dijo entrecortadamente mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire

-Claro que te quedaste sin aire gritaste como si hubieras visto al mismísimo Slenderman- dijo Teresa

-Eso significa que estamos cerca, sigamos-ordeno Nicol mientras arrastraba a Diana que un se encontraba en shock.

Después de eso siguieron caminando. . . y caminando. . .y caminando. . . y caminaron aun mas. . . caminando, caminando

-Caminando- dijo Tere con aburrimiento

-!Que dejes de decir eso joder, estábamos tan cerca de la casa de Tsuna y no se que hicimos que ya hasta pasamos la secundaria, le dimos la vuelta a media nami-chuu y aun no encontramos la maldita casa¡-grito Nicol mientras daba vueltas por la banqueta

-Oi un poco mas y haces un oyó en el piso jajaja- bromeo Teresa intentando hacer enojar a Nicol cosa que estaba logrando y mucho

-Tu. . .~-susurro Nicol tenebrosamente mientras intentaba no tirarse encima de ella y ahorcarla

-Oigan esa no es la casa de Tsuna- dio Diana mientas señalaba un casa de donde salía la madre de Tsuna

-Tanto tiempo caminando y estaba frente a nosotras todo este tiempo- dijo Nicol mientras se arrodillaba y lloraba dramáticamente

-No seas tan dramática ven levántate-dijo Teresa mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

Una vez que Nicol estuvo de pie caminaron hacia la casa que tanto habían estado buscando, cuando estaban a punto de tocar el timbre se pusieron a pensar

¿Ahora que demonios iban a hacer?. . .ni ellas lo sabían.

**CONTESTEN¡ ¿Quieren que sean los de 25 o los de 15? contesten por favor que no me decido**

**Hola, perdon si no se les hiso gracioso este capitulo (o a mi no se me izo muy gracioso) pero no tenia inspiracion y no queria dejar demasiado tiempo sin actualizar**

**kaori komaeda : **HOLA¡ Kaori como te enterastes del fic ni siquiera te avise, si ya lo se Fran es tuyo todos lo saben y gracias por los helados aqui esta la conti¡.

**Aria Shiffer Rawr :** Chaosu, Aria, muchas gracias por el review y las recomendaciones intentare mejorar, lo prometo¡ y tienes razon el fic sera un locura hasta el punto de causarle dolor de cabeza al pobre de Dame-Tsuna, gracias por leer.

**yolandachiku: **Hola yolandachiku-chan, no se si sea una tipica charla entre amigas pero con las mias esas platicas son totalmente normales, tomare en cuenta lo de ellas 3 corriendo por toda nami-chuu, gracias por leer¡.

**yosoyyo:** Chaosu yosoyyo, gracias por el review no crei que haria a alguien reir¡ y por lo de sentirte indentificada con Tere-chan te aviso que ella si existe es una amiga para quien hise el fic

**Natsumi: **Ohayo, gracias por la recomendacion no lo habia pensado, intentare hacer los capitulos mas largos ( Inner: lo que pasa es que se distrae con facilidad Yo: callate¡ ./.

**Les mando un beso recien salido del horno**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJEN REVIEWS¡**


	3. Nuestros nuevos nombre

**Hola de nuevo bellas personitas de fanfiction solo estoy aqui para agradecer sus reviews y decir : Katekyo Hitman Reborn¡ no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro ahora si comenzamos el 3° capitulo. Ah¡, por cierto gracias a quienes me respondieron mi pregunta :D y les tengo una pregunta de nuevo**

**¿Con quien les gustaria que estuvieran las chicas en el fic? he pensado en ponerle romance gracias a un review.**

Se encontraban las 3 chicas paradas frente a la casa de Tsuna, el sol comenzaba a molestarlas y las hormigas a subírseles, ¿por que? te preguntaras, !sencillo¡ llevaban mas de 30 minutos paradas sin moverse con las manos cercas del timbre pensando si tocar o no.

-Teresa, toca el timbre-ordeno Nicol mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Huummm,!yo porque, en ese caso que Diana toque el timbre ella esta mas cercas¡- grito Teresa estresada del sol (y no era bonito ver a Teresa estresada)

-No me metas en tus asuntos, además yo soy la que esta mas lejos del timbre- dijo Diana calmada, ella se encontraba al lado opuesto de donde se hallaba el timbre

-Que toques el timbre de una vez, mierda¡ tengo calor y las hormigas me pican- dijo Nicol mientras se sacudía fuertemente intentando tirar a las hormigas que se subían a ella

Mientras tanto sin darse cuenta la madre de Tsuna, Nana, llegaba de la tienda (vaya que se había tardado) y se acercaba por detrás silenciosamente

-! Hola ¡ ¿son amigas de Tsuna?- pregunto Nana entusiasmada de que su hijo tuviera mas amigos

-!KYAAAAA¡- gritaron fuertemente (estaba la posibilidad de que se hubiera escuchado por toda Nanimori) las 3 chicas mientras se volteaban rápidamente con las caras pálidas

-¿A-ah?-dijeron las 3 mientras intentaban recomponerse del susto que les había dado la madre de Tsuna

-H-hola, somos amigas de su hijo venimos a hacer una tarea- tartamudeo Diana mas calmada

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Nana un poco desconfiada por sus tartamudeos

-S-si mi nombre es. . .-"_Vamos, piensa Diana piensa si le dices tu verdadero nombre comenzara a sospechar_ "se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez y sin darse cuenta comenzó a jalarse el cabello con desesperación mientras daba vueltas por todo el jardín "_como se supone que me llamo_"

-¿Ella esta bien?- pregunto Nana mientras la miraba con rareza

-Sii, hace eso todo el tiempo- dijo tranquila Nicol mientras se acercaba a Diana -!Oye tu despierta¡-ordeno Nicol mientras la golpeaba en la cabeza con un abanico de papel gigante (sabrá Dios de donde saca tantas cosa)

Después de que Nicol golpeara a Diana y se calmara entraron las 3 junto a la mamá de Tsuna a la casa, se sentaron en el comedor y . . .comenzó el interrogatorio.

-Entonces ¿como se llaman?-pregunto la mamá de Tsuna mientras les servía té a las 3 chicas

-Y-yo me llamo. . . Nagisa- dijo Diana mientras se sobaba la cabeza en el lugar donde Nicol la había golpeado

-!Yo me llamo Kaori¡-respondió Teresa alegre, ella siempre había querido tener un nombre japonés y por fin lo tenia

-Yo me llamo Hikari- dijo con molestia mientras bebía de su Té como si no estuviera mintiendo

-Ahh. . . ¿y de que es la tarea?-

-!Ingles¡- dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo, no podían decirle que la tarea era de Español eso no hubiera tenido sentido

-Ok!¡. . . Tsuna no esta pero pueden esperarlo en su cuarto- dijo Nana mientras recogía las tazas pero al darse la vuelta se escucho un ruido cuando se volteo en el piso estaban las 3 chicas, con la cara blanca y el alma saliéndoseles del cuerpo.

-T-tanto tiempo paradas como tontas frente a la puerta para que no este~- susurro Nicol con un tic en el ojo

-Aja~-dijeron las otras dos aun en el piso

10 minutos después ellas se encontraban en el cuarto de Tsuna; Nicol estaba dormida en la cama de Tsuna, Teresa jugaba con la consola que encontró bajo la cama y comía unas galletas que había robado de la cocina y Diana revisaba en cada cajón mientras cantaba y tiraba cada cosa que encontraba al piso.

-_**Tomar tu mano, verte fijo y mi misión es?. . .Hya¡~**_-cantaba Diana

-!Ya cállate de una vez Diana¡- grito Nicol mientras le aventaba a la cabeza una almohada

-!No¡, I love Loki- grito Diana mientras volvía a cantar -_**Que te parece un beso bajo la luz de la aurora, puedes darle el sabor que tu quieras~.**_-

Mientras las chicas invadían la privacidad de Tsuna, el llegaba a su casa con un pequeño bebe que todos conocemos, en su hombro.

-Ya llegue- dijo Tsuna mientras se quitaba lo zapatos sorprendido de ver otros zapatos mas que parecían escolares

-Bienvenido Tsuna- dijo Nana mientras salía de la cocina con un cuchillo en la mano

-Mamá¡ ¿que-e haces con ese cuchillo en la mano?- pregunto asustado y con la cara blanca

-La cena para ti y tus compañeras-

-¿Cuales compañeras?-

-Las que viene a hacer la tarea-

-¿Tarea? cual tare duele Rebon¡-grito Tsuna ya que Rebon lo había golpeado y ahora lo arrastraba por la escaleras

-Calla Dame-Tsuna- dijo mientras lo seguía arrastrando por las escaleras

Siguieron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Tsuna, Tsuna se quedo viendo la puerta un rato hasta que

-Se valiente y entra -dijo Reborn mientras lo pateaba dentro de la habitación

Cuando levanto la mirada su cuarto estaba patas arriba, una muchacha jugaba con su consola mientras comía galletas que sabrá de donde había sacado, la otra estaba durmiendo en su cama como si fuera suya y la ultima estaba revolviendo y tirando las cosas de sus muebles

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Reborn mientras las apuntaba con con su pistola, sabia que no eran estudiantes normales

Las chicas voltearon a verlos por unos segundos y luego siguieron haciendo lo suyo.

-Toquen antes de entrar- fueron las únicas palabras que dijeron.

**Perdon no me maten, tarde mas de lo usual para subir este capitulo y siento que me quedo pesimo perdon.**

**Si quieren pueden dejar un review para aventarme tomatazos**

**Se despide: Kuro Hikari-chan****.**


	4. Guerra de 3

**Hola gente de fanfiction solo quiero decir:**

**1 Gracias por reviews, favoritos y followers (sea lo que sean los followers) ¡ :3**

**2 Apartir de ahora las protagonistas seran conocidas como : Teresa/Kaori, Nicol/Hikari y Diana/ Nagisa ya que los nombres en español se verian muy raros en japon**

**3 Ya decidi las parejas wiiii :D aunque mas que parejas seran los personajes favoritos de las protas (tanto en el fic como en la vida real)**

**5 ¿Alguien conoce a alguna persona que me pueda ayudar con las personalidades como un Beta Reader? (quiero mejorar mi forma de escribir)**

**6 Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece creo que ya lo saben T-T**

**5:00 PM, Casa de Tsuna**

Las chicas se encontraba sentadas en la mesa de la cocina todo el lugar estaba oscuro y sobre ellas había una lámpara iluminando la mesa al mejor estilo película detectivesca de los 50, frente a ellas se encontraba un Tsuna nervioso y un Reborn apuntándolas con un arma

- ¿Y ustedes son?- pregunto Reborn mientras les apuntaba con su arma

-Personas~- respondió Hikari mientras se recostaba en la mesa ignorándolos olímpicamente a todos

-No me digas. . .-dijo Nagi con sarcasmo -Mi nombre es Nagisa- respondió mientras se señalaba si misma -la tsundere de al lado es Hikari- dijo señalando a la pelimorada de ojos blancos que solo gruño por el apodo -Y esta otra es Kaori- termino señalando a la muchacha de cabello azul y ojos rojos

-¿Y que hacen aquí?- pregunto ahora

-Que groseros ni siquiera nos han ofrecido un vaso de agua- gruño Hikari

-Pues vera, esto es raro lo que ocurrió es que. . .- Nagisa no termino de contestar ya que Kaori la interrumpió

-!Yo¡ yo contesto- grito Kaori mientras levantaba la mano como en el kínder

-Ok, tu contesta- dijo Nagisa suspirando ya sabía lo que ocurriría ahora

-Miren lo que ocurrió fue. . .-dijo mientras se ponía unos lentes (aunque en realidad no viera nada con los lentes puestos) y así fue como comenzó la larga y extraña explicación de Kaori

**30 LARGOOSSS Y ABURRIDOS MINUTOS DESPUES**

**-**Y si es como los puercos rosados descubrieron que pueden volar si les das chocolate- termino de explicar Kaori con una sonrisa

_GRIII, GRIII, GRIII (no golpeen a la autora por sus pésimos efectos especiales, imaginen que son grillos)_

Todo el mundo la miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre pervertido de rosalandia que venia a secuestrarnos para obligarnos a hacer yaoi

-Aja mejor explico yo- dijo Nagisa mientras se levantaba de su silla tirando a suelo el cubo de rubik que se había pasando armando desde hace un rato, que por cierto estaba mas revuelto que antes

-¿De dónde sacaste eso Nagi?- pregunto Kaori

-¿Ahh? me lo dio Hikari-

**FLASHBACK**

_-Y al octavo día Dios creo el yaoi para hacernos felices a todos. . .- explicaba Kaori (realmente ya no se ni de que habla)_

_Nagisa intentaba entretenerse viendo las hormigas que subían por la mesa, intentando ignorar las cosas que decía Kaori, la ultima vez que la interrumpió la golpeo con una cuchara, siguió así un rato hasta que sintió que alguien le aventaba algo a la cabeza, se volteo enojada pero lo que vio la dejo con la boca abierta_

_Había dos enormes sillas que parecían tronos en una de ellas estaba Hikari tomando un jugo mientras era abanicada por Tsuna con una hoja de palmera, como en una caricatura en donde todos se pierden en una isla desierta y de una u otra forma logran crear un casa, y en el otro trono se encontraba Reborn tomando un café_

_-Que-e demonios Hikari ¿cómo hiciste eso?. . . !¿ y porque demonios me golpeaste?¡- grito la mas bajo posible, no quería volver a ser golpeada con una cuchara_

_-No te golpe por nada te lance eso para que no te aburrieras-explico mientras señalaba un cubo de rubik que se encontraba en el piso al lado de Nagi- y por tu primer pregunta. . .hum. . . ¿la magia del cine?- respondió alzando los hombros quitándole importancia al asunto_

**END FLASHBACK**

-Entonces no me estabas poniendo atención- susurro Kaori con un aura maligna sacando una cuchara de metal de su suéter negro

-!RUN BITCH RUN¡- le grito Hikari a Nagisa

-Tu también deberías correr Hi-ka-ri-dijo con una sonrisa demente Kaori mientras comenzó la persecución por toda la cocina, se escucho el ruido de ventanas rompiéndose, sillas y mezas volaron por todo el lugar, huesos se rompieron y uno que otro recibió cicatrices que jamás cerrarían, en especial Tsuna que recibió tremendo golpazo por parte de Kaori con su "_Súper y muy efectiva cuchara rompe huesos, arruina infancias y causa traumas" _marca registrada de este fic

-!Reborn detenlas están destruyendo la cocina¡- protesto Tsuna mientras se levantaba del piso, ya que había sido atropellado por las tres chicas

-Hum. . . en ese caso- susurro Reborn escondiendo su mirada con la sombra de su tan famoso sombrero, mientras sonreía- detenlas tu Dame-Tsuna- dijo Reborn mientras lo pateaba hacia donde se suponía estaba las chicas

Pasaron lo minutos hasta Nagisa se topo con una pared encendiendo el apagador logrando que se detuvieran las otras dos para ver el desastre que habían causado la mesa estaba boca bajo, la ventana rota, uno que otro estante ya no tenia puerta y había marcas de golpes de cucharas y bats (si, Hikari había sacado su famoso bat de metal rompe cráneos) en las paredes, incluso una silla estaba fuera de la casa. . . en la calle al haber sido aventada por Hikari cuando intentaba defenderse de Kaori, en pocas palabras la cocina estaba patas arriba

Aventaron sus armas al suelo, una cuchara en el caso de Kaori, un bat de metal por parte de Hikari y un cuchillo de cocina era el arma de Nagisa

-Nosotras no hicimos nada- dijeron las 3 volteando hacia otro lado que no fuera la cocina

-!¿Entonces quien fue?¡- pregunto Tsuna indignado y un poco de sarcasmo

-!TU¡-respondieron las tres mientras corrían a la sala como un rayo

Habian pasado 15 minutos desde que huyeron de la escena del crimen, como lo habían llamando, se encontraba en la sala llenas de vendas y curitas, cortesia de Bianchi que había llegado unos minutos después de la huida, sentadas frente a Rebon explicándole como habían llegado a ese lugar, pero ahora la que explicaba era Nagisa

-Y así es como llegamos a este mundo- explico Nagisa mientras agachaba la cabeza al igual que Kaori y Hikari

-Esta bien se quedaran aquí hasta que logremos regresarlas a su mundo- dijo Reborn como si no importara saltando sobre la cabeza de Kaori para después saltar al hombro de Bianchi -Mañana las llevaremos con los Bovino, Dames- respondió mientras Bianchi comenzaba a subir las escaleras

-_Nos dijo perdedoras_- fue lo único que pensaron antes de correr al cuarto de Tsuna para saber quien se quedaría con la cama, obviamente Tsuna dormiría en el piso esta noche o tal vez mas.

Y así es como la casa de Tsuna se convirtió en un refugio para gente que al parecer no tiene nadien que les extrañe. . . espera no estaba contando eso ¿verdad?

**12:00 PM, Cocina**

Todos dormían, Reborn estaba en su amaca, Nana había estado viendo la tele con el volumen muy alto por lo que no noto todo el ruido que provenía de la cocina y habían pedido comida china para todos (y cuando digo para todos es para todos, pobre Nana se va a quedar pobre) por lo que jamás entro a la cocina y vio el desastre por lo cual dejo a las chicas quedarse un tiempo, las chicas había tenido que compartir la cama de Tsuna, Kaori abrazaba en sueños a Hikari mientras Nagi casi caía al piso

Y Tsuna. . . bueno Tsuna aun limpiaba la cocina, según Reborn un jefe de la mafia tenia que hacerse cargo de los destrozos de sus invitadas

Comienza una carrera para regresar a estas 3 niñas raras que les envió el destino de regreso a su mundo

**OMAKE:**

Nagisa/Autora/Diana se encontraba junto con Hikari/Nicol y Kaori/Teresa leyendo comentarios en un cuarto totalmente blanco con unos 3 sillones, tranquilamente hasta que ve que Hikari esconde uno

-¿Que me estas escondiendo Hikari-sempai?- pregunto

-N-nada- respondió nerviosa

-No es cierto Hikari-sempai le estas escondiendo un comentario- comento Hikari mientras le arrebataba el papelito de las manos y lo leía en voz alta

+~Natsumi chapter 3 . Aug 1

Ok mi voto para las parejas es Teresa con Fran o Dino , Nico con Yamamoto o Scualo elige el que quieras y Diana Gokudera o Enma. Me gusto los nombres que escogiste nos vemos bye.

Perdón por las faltas ortográficas es que estoy comentando desde mi celular.~+

-¿N-nicol y Scualo?- susurro Diana con una aura aterradora detrás mientras sacaba un par de cuchillos de cocina

-Oh oh yo me esconderé- dijo Teresa mientras se encondía en una caja

-Maldita seas Kaori- maldijo Nicol mientras veía la caja con enojo para después voltearse viendo -N-no te enojes Yukai además a ti te dijieron que con Gokudera- respondió evitando los cuchillos lo mejor que podía

-Si pero Gokudera es tu segundo favorito no el primero, el que mas te gusta es Bel- dijo mientras le lanzaba un cuchillo hacia la cabeza que lamentablemente pudo esquivar

Y así siguió aventándole cuchillos mientras Hikari los evadía y corría intentando escapar de Yukai

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo- se despidió Kaori saliendo un poco de la caja pero volviendo la cerrar ya que también le habían aventado un cuchillo -Yukai también tiene su lado yandere- susurro viendo la escena mientras comía palomitas.

**Por fin termine¡ PARTY HARD la autora por fin continuo (ok no) aun asi me duele la mano TT-TT, espero les aya gustado creo que hasta el momento este fue mi favorito pero me sigue doliendo la mano**

**Dejen Reviews si les gusto me animan a continuar mas rapido (casi tarde la semana para decidirme a hacer este capitulo, estaba depre te odio Tite Kubo por que mi Toshiro !¿POR QUE?¡**

**Cuídense mis hermosas personitas****.**


	5. ¡¡CANTA, CANTA, CANTA¡¡

**H-Hola? Alguien se acuerda de mi y de mi fic? no? nadie? TT-TT Ok ya ¡!No estaba muerta andaba de parranda¡ por favor perdónenme quien quiera que aun me recuerde pero se me habia ido la inspiración y luego entre a la secu y Bleach me dejo con una horrible depresión y me acabo de dar cuenta que tire a libreta donde tenia todas mis ideas para este fic realmente aun no tengo inspiracion pero no quería dejar mas tiempo sin continuar asi que esto fue lo que salió**

"_pensamientos"_

**La primera cancion es el Opening de Noragami, la segunda es el character song de Fran "especial ilusion", la tercera es Gin no bara cantado por los protas de Diabolik Lovers y la ultima el opening de Diabolik Lovers **

**KHR no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

Las chicas se encontraban caminando hacia algún lugar desconocido, aun, guiadas por Tsuna que iba en frente y que se encontraba cayéndose del sueño y al final ellas 3 que iban. . . ¿cantando?

_**-¡Oye!, ¿por que estas esperando? ya no tendré mas miedo**_- cantaba Nagisa a todo volumen ignorando a la gente que se le quedaba viendo - _**Con el rifle cargado con las balas plateadas encontrémonos de nuevo esta noche~**_-

-_**El profundo bosque carmesí es mi país de las maravillas**_- cantaba Kaori (cofgritabacof) haciendo que la gente la viera con miedo-_**Ven aquí a jugar en mi mundo de maravillas~-**_

_**-Durmiendo plácidamente, las cicatrices de tu cuello-**_Hikari era tal vez la que cantaba mas bajo_**-Incluso si soñaste que llegara el fin, hay un oscuro abismo~-**_

-C-chicas la gente se le queda viendo muy raro- dijo Tsuna

-Que hagan lo que quieran- fue lo único que contesto Nagi para comenzar a cantar de nuevo

-Hum, tiene razón Nagi, jamás oirán gente que cante mejor que nosotras que aprovechen- dijo Kaori mientras levantaba el pulgar en forma de éxito y muchas estrellitas brillaban a su alrededor

-_N-ni si quieran están cantando lo mismo_-

-Que raras, ¿Se habrán escapado del manicomio?, !Ámenme¡, Deberían prohibir que canten tan horrible- susurraban un grupo de personas desde una esquina con una extraña aura negra alrededor

-¡¿Que tanto ven? Tomen una foto dura más!- grito Hikari con estrellitas en los ojos y un aura oscura mientras aparecía su tan famoso bate de la nada y los apuntaba

De un momento a otro todo el lugar se llenó de los flash de las cámaras

-No debiste de haber dicho eso- dijeron ambas con cara de póker

-¡Cállense, las estaba defendiendo!-

-Mínimo podrían cantar la misma canción- recomendó Tsuna

-¿La misma canción? . . .Hum. . . – dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo

**2 minutos después de pláticas, gritos, opciones y uno que otro golpe ya se encontraban cantando**

_**-Vamos, llora y grita más **_

_**con gran dolor este impulso escarlata surgió**_

_**tu sangre probar me incita mas**_

_**te hundiré en este amor que enfermo se volvió**_

_**mas fuerte (por siempre) hare que disfrutes del placer al sentir dolor**_

_**después de la felicidad**_

_**el mañana caerá sin piedad**_

_**al destino debemos jurar**_

_**así es porque somos:**_

_**MISS SADISTIC NIGHT~**_

Terminaron la canción con un grito que retumbo hasta el fin del mundo y de un momento a otro se escucho un par de aplausos voltearon hacia el frente, delante de ellas se encontraban Haru y Kyoko aplaudiendo fuertemente y detrás de ellas se encontraban los guardianes y no solo los vongolas si no también los Shimon ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACIAN AHÍ LOS SHIMON? Y ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN TODOS EN UNA PISTA DE ATERRISAGE ?!

Las reacciones de la chicas fueron diferentes : Hikari tenia la boca abierta completamente, Kaori se había quedado seria (¡el fin del mundo se acerca!) y Nagi tenia los ojos como platos

El ambiente se volvió un poco serio y extraño hasta que todo eso fue remplazado por un aura rosa con brillitos (moe, moe) que apareció detrás de las chicas que tenían los ojos como estrellitas y una sonrisa boba que era una mescla de felicidad, inocencia y sadismo puro (nos destruirán a todos¡)

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, las chicas comenzaron a correr hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos, lagrimas, una gran sonrisa y pésima música de fondo y de un momento a otro. . . una explosión las mando a volar dentro de el avión que se encontraba al lado (guauu¡)

**15 minutos después**

Las chicas comenzaron a despertar después del golpe que se dieron contra el suelo del avión que en ese momento ya se encontraba despegando, abrieron los ojos encontrando frente a ellas a Rebon disfrazado de azafata, lo Shimon y todos los guardianes, y por todos me refiero a todos me refiero a todos menos a Hibari aun que quien sabe tal vez este en el techo o en las alas del avión.

-Ciaossu-

-R-rebon ¿Por qué estamos en un avión?. . .!¿a donde demonios nos llevas?¡- dijeron exactamente lo mismo las 3 al mismo tiempo

-Vamos a. . . Italia-

-. . .¿ eh? . . .¡¿EH?!-

-¿Cómo de que vamos a Italia?- pregunto Nagi

-¿Para que vamos a Italia?- inquirió Hikari

-¿Dónde demonios están muestras maletas?- pregunto Kaori

-E-etto Kaori la única ropa que tenemos es esta-dijo Nagi mientras señalaba el uniforme de Nami-chuu

-¡Y ESO QUE IMPORTA CONOCEREMOS A VARIA!- grito Kaori

-"_Puede que conozcamos a Squalo/Bel/Fran_"- pensaron Nagisa/Hikari/Kaori a la vez y de un momento a otro. . . se desmayaron de la emoción

¿Esto se puede volver más raro 1000 metros sobre el suelo?

¡Mafia, Asesinos, Bebes y 3 chicas otakus ¿Qué puede ocurrir mal?!

**Este fue el resultado ojala les haya gustado y se hallan reído o sonreído con que sea un poco dejen reviews entre mas recibo mas rapido actualizo¡ prometo continuar mas rapido **

**Bye-Bye**

**Natsumi: Si lo se lo dejaran pobre y se convertirá en su esclavo personal, muchas gracias por seguir este fic desde el principio :D**

**Sawada Sara: Me alegra mucho que te haya dado risa, la cuchara rompe huesos si existe Kaori/Teresa golpea hasta con un pelito hecho de papel**

**Kaori Komaeda: Si te invito a una Party Hard con Bel, Squalo, y ¡FRANN! y no me golpeas con tu cuchara rompe huesos ¿ok?, muy pronto clasificaremos a los chicos de KHR como Seme y Uke ya quiero que pase por cierto. . . continua tu fic de una vez¡**


	6. Nunca subas con dinamita a un avión

**Katekyo Hitman Rebon no me pertenese y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro lo unico que me pertenece son los Oc's y la rara historia**

**Lean el final por favor¡**

* * *

Las 3 chicas raras se veían tan adorables dormidas, cualquiera pensaría que no eran aquellas chicas que parecían disfrutar el sufrimiento de Tsuna, pero. . . si, tiene que haber un pero, ¿por qué? por que yo quiero. . .pero en aquel cuadro tan raro e inreal habia algo mal y era. . . que mientras todos estaban en sus cómodos asientos ellas se encontraban tiradas en un rincón del avión.

-Despiértense de una vez, dames- dijo Rebon mientras les tiraba un cubo de agua helada encima.

Las chicas comenzaron a despertar y toda la paz que había antes. . . se terminó.

¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, chibi del demonio?!- grito Hikari, despertando a Kaori

-¿Hum? ¿Por qué estamos mojadas Hikari?- pregunto Kaori mientras se secaba el pelo celeste con alguna toalla que había sacado de no se dónde.

-Porque este. . .¡este chibi demoniaco no tiro agua para despertarnos!-

-¿Enserio? pues a Nagi no le funciono mucho que digamos- dijo Kaori mientras veía a Nagi que murmuraba _"5 minutos más mamá"~ _mientras le quitaba la toalla a Kaori y se cobijaba con ella.

-Creo que iré por mas agua- dijo Rebon mientras se daba media vuelta, estaba a punto de irse cuando Hikari lo tomo del cuello del traje para después levantarlo sobre su cabeza y verlo con cara de "te matare".

-Tu no te vas a ningún lado antes de explicarme por qué estábamos en el piso, enano narcisista- exigió saber Hikari mientras lo agitaba de un lado a otro, cosa que no fue buena idea.

-_"chibi del demonio, chibi demoniaco, enano narcisista" _que es esto, los mil y un apodos para Rebon- pregunto Nagi mientras comía un helado, apareciendo de la nada al lado de Kaori

-¡¿De donde carajos saliste tu?!- grito Kaori daba un salto por el miedo

-Ustedes hacen demasiado ruido, que rico helado. . . me pregunto de donde lo saque- susurro mientras subía los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Siguieron mirando la escena que ocurría frente a ellos, algo malo iba a pasar, sin embargo continuaron comiendo helado.

Rebon solo oculto su mirada y de manera rápida y sencilla se soltó de las manos de Hikari para después saltar a su cabeza haciendo que se tambaleara y terminara cayendo, pero no cayó el suelo cayo sobre. . .

-¡Fíjate donde caes mujer estúpida!- grito Hayato mientras la empujaba haciendo que callera al suelo de sentón

-¡A quien le dices mujer estúpida, maldito neandertal¡- contesto Hikari mientras sacaba su famoso bate de metal rompe cráneos

-Oh oh, esto es peligroso- dijeron Nagi y Kaori mientras comenzaban a colocarse paracaídas, goggles y cascos, y comenzaban a repartirlos a todos, esa seria su buena acción del año.

-Quieres pelea niña friki- reto Hayato mientras saca un par de bombas, (es que ya nadie recuerda que están en un avión)

Y así comenzó una pela mas feroz que la de Tsuna vs Byakuran y es que a Hikari nunca pero NUNCA le debes decir friki, la pelea duro solo un par de minutos ya que en algún momento de la pelea Nagisa le había aventado un paracaídas a Hikari por lo que no logro apagar una bomba de Hayato.

_1 minuto antes de que la bomba explote. . ._

Todo el mundo se le quedo viendo a la bomba que estaba en una esquina del avión y después RUN BITCH RUN, todo el mundo se amonto en la puerta del avión sin embargo nadie se atrevía a saltar.

-Tsuna aviéntate primero- dijo Kaori

-¡¿Y-Yo por qué?!-

-Por que eso hace un buen jefe de familia. . . así que ¡a volar Tsuna!- grito Hikari mientras le daba un patada tirándolo del avión, con paracaídas claro.

-¡JUUDAIME!- grito Gokudera mientras se ponía el paracaídas a toda prisa y saltaba del avión

-Ya van dos, ¿quién más sigue?- dijo Hikari como anunciadora de comerciales- ¿Nadie?. . .ok las mujeres primero- y eso fue lo último que dijo Hikari antes de lanzarse del avión junto a Nagi y Kaori, nunca mas las volvimos a ver. . . nah no es cierto.

_0 segundos, el avión exploto, gracias a Dios ya todos habían saltado y Hibari no iba en el techo._

Y así es como comenzó su larga caída de media hora

-Oe, no creen que esta caída ya tardo mucho- dijo Yamamoto como si nada

-Tiene razón- dijo Nagi- despiérteme cuando lleguemos al suelo- después de eso se durmió el resto de la caída

-Niña floja. . . por cierto me acabo de dar cuenta de que esto parece escena reciclada de ICarly- dijo Kaori

-Exacto, solo espero que caigamos en Italia y no en algún desierto a mitad de la nada- añadió Hikari asustándolos a todos.

Y así siguieron cayendo y cayendo. . .

¿Pero que ocurrió después?

Se los diré el siguiente capitulo¡. . .

* * *

**De verdad quiero pedir una disculpa por todo el tiempo que tarde, pero la inspiracion no llegaba, incluso creo que este capitulo es un asco u_u pero ya queria continuarlo asi que aqui esta espero les haya gustado dejen un hermoso review me animan mucho intentare continuar el martes.**

**Por cierto me acabo de dar cuenta de dos terribles errores que cometi en el fic, pero ya lo arregle**

**1°: Le cambien el nombre a Diana, en el capitulo 3 se llamaba Nagisa y en e Yukai, solo quiero aclarar que se llama Nagisa**

**2°: el cabello de Kaori es Celeste y el de Hikari morado pero al principio del fic me equivoque y le puse a ambas con el cabello morado**

**Lamento no contestar reviews u.u pero aun asi lo agradesco con todo mi corazon**

**Les mano besos recien salidos del horno, Matta-ne :)****.**


End file.
